


The Essence of Veela

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: Hermione doubts herself before she starts her new job at the Ministry and finds herself caught up in a predicament of Molly's. As she tries to resolve her part in this situation, a personal one arises.Written for the Dramione Fanfiction Writers' Trope Fest 2019
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71
Collections: DFW Trope Fest 2019





	The Essence of Veela

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dramione Fanfiction Writers' Trope Fest 2019
> 
> Inspired by Brave.
> 
> Thank you to Frumpologist for being my Beta. Any mistakes you find are all mine :)
> 
> I wasn't impressed with getting 'Veela' as my Trope. I've never written about it before or thought about it, and had no idea what to do. So, much colourful language went into the making of this.
> 
> Thank you for challenging me :)

Hermione Granger was usually confident with her books and knowledge. But she wasn’t today because tomorrow would be her first day at the Ministry and her nerves were getting the better of her. Hermione sat in the Leaky Cauldron with her fifth shot of whisky and about five minutes away from a full panic attack. Fighting back her tears, she downed the shot in one gulp, welcoming the burning in her throat.

“Geez, Granger. You need to calm down,” Pansy Parkinson said from beside her. “What’s with you today?”

Hermione sighed. It was a miracle, to begin with, that she became friends with the Slytherin. Pansy had tormented her and her friends for years but going back for an 8th and final year of Hogwarts changed all of their perceptions. Enemies became friends, friends became family, and family was more important than ever before.

“Tomorrow,” Hermione said as she began to feel the effects of the whiskey. “Tomorrow, I am going to die.”

“OK, you’ve had enough of this.” Pansy took the shot glass away from Hermione. “And need more of this.” Pansy poured Hermione a glass of iced water and slid it across to her.

“I’m going to die tomorrow, and you think water is going to help me?” Hermione tried to laugh but snorted instead. “I think you’re drunk!”

Pansy sighed and said, “You need to see Hildegard.”

“Who?”

“Hildegard. She’s an old crone who comes from ancient magic.” Pansy said as she left five galleons on the bar. “C’mon.” Pansy helped Hermione up.

She led Hermione out the back of the Pub and into Diagon Alley, down the cobbled street, through the narrow stairs that led to Knockturn Alley. Hermione was humming to some Muggle song that Pansy did not know, and when she reached to end of the Ally, they faced a brick wall. Closing her eyes, Pansy concentrated, and an old wooden door magically appeared.

Hildegard was hunched over a table, flipping through an old book with weathered pages, when Pansy dropped Hermine into another chair.

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” Hildegard said without looking up from her book. “What brings you here?”

“My friend needs a little encouragement,” Pansy said without hesitation.

“Does she now?” Hildegard looked up from her book at Pansy, then to Hermione. “A Muggle-born. Interesting.” Hildegard stood and shuffled over to Hermione, who was dozing off in her chair.

Hildegard moved Hermione’s head from left to right and patted her cheek. “Wake up, child.”

Hermione giggled but opened her eyes. “There are three of you,” Hermione said as she laugh-snorted.

“Seriously, what was in your whiskey?” Pansy whispered and rolled her eyes.

“Jus’ a lil’ extra somethin’,” Hermione narrowed her eyes and leaned forward in her chair to look at the crone, “Why is she so young, but…old?” She said then toppled forward and screamed.

Pansy was quick with her wand before Hermione’s face hit the floor, lifting her wand, it navigated Hermione back into her chair. “What _extra_ exactly?

“Ashwagandha, by the looks of it,” Hildegard said as she studied Hermione. “But it’s mixed with something else.”

“Why are you so young looking?” Hermione was sobering but still not seeing correctly.

“Pfft! Flamel had his stone, I have other means.” Hildegard said with a wave of her hand, and she shuffled over to her cauldron, lighting a fire beneath it. “It was little help in Salem though.”

“Salem? As in America?” Pansy said with wide eyes. “You were there?”

“Why the tone of surprise, dear?” The crone asked as she added ingredients into the cauldron.

“Because that was in 1692!” Hermione said as she waved her hand in front of her eyes. “I bought the herbs from someone in Muggle London. I thought they were just going to ease my mind. But now I’m not so sure.”

“Ah,” Hildegard said as she smiled. “I’d say that you also have Salvia in your mix.” She said and shuffled across the room, searched her vials, and took two of them and shuffled back. “This will counter the Salvia,” she said as she poured a green liquid into the cauldron. “And this will increase the effect of the Ashwagandha,” another liquid was poured. “And a drop of this,” Hildegard had another vial that came from out of nowhere, but more than a drop splashed into the bubbling potion. “Oops, well, a dash then.”

“Wow!” Hermione said as she stared at the cauldron. “Am I hallucinating this?”

“No,” Pansy replied. “That is amazing!”

Both girls stared as a bright blue light shone from the cauldron. Hildegard used her hands to direct the light into a vial.

“You drink this dear; it will feel just like a liquid.” Hildegard handed Hermione the vial with a card that she never saw before. “If you’re happy with your potion and want another, this will help you find me.”

Hermione tipped the bottle to her mouth, and the light poured in like a shot. Almost instantly, the effects of the Salvia disappeared, and Hermione felt clear-headed and indeed, confident.

“Thank you,” Hermione said, and she stood on stable feet.

“You take care now.” Hildegard began cleaning her cauldron. “Keep the card safe.”

Before Hermione could say anything else, she found herself out in the street along with Pansy.

“I hate it when she does that,” Pansy said as she rubbed her belly. “It always makes me feel sick.”

“I better get going. I’m late for dinner with Harry and Ginny,” Hermione said as she looked at her watch.

Pansy and Hermione walked back to the main street of Diagon Alley and back into the Leaky Cauldron. “You OK?” Pansy asked, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder as she neared a fireplace.

Hermione was behind her and took Floo Powder too. “I feel great,” Hermione replied.

Pansy nodded once and disappeared into the Floo. Hermione dropped her powder in and said, “12 Grimmauld Place.”

Hermione exited the Floo in Harry’s living room and followed the beautiful smell of roast chicken. She stopped in the kitchen and watched Ginny place her roast on the long table.

“Ah, you made it,” Ginny said as she took her oven mitts off.

Harry looked up and blinked when she saw Hermione. “Have…have you changed your hair?” He stammered.

“No,” Hermione said as she pulled out a chair.

“Oh let…” Harry said just as he knocked over a glass of water and it slashed over Hermione.

“Harry! What’s gotten into you?” Hermione asked as she wiped the water off her pants.

“Nothing,” Harry replied. “You just look…well, beautiful.” Ginny smacked Harry upside his head. “Ow! Gin!” Harry said as he rubbed the back of his head.

“YOU, back to the Floo!” Ginny barked as she pulled as the cords on her apron. She placed a warming charm on her dinner and marched Hermione to the Floo.

“Ginny, what the…” Hermione was trying to talk, but Ginny threw powder in the Floo, and they landed in the kitchen of the Burrow.

“Ginny, dear,” Molly said as she saw the girls. “What are you doing here?” Molly said as she hugged her daughter.

“Hermione!” Ginny said in a tone that made Molly flinch.

Molly looked at Hermione who was looking dumbfounded. Molly stepped closer to her daughter from another mother, and she gasped. “Well, dear, another trip into the Floo we go.”

“Wait!” Hermione said. “This is ridiculous! I’ve just had two rides in the Floo, and I have no idea what’s going on!” Hermione stepped back, resisting Molly’s plead to step into the Floo.

“I’ll explain everything, but right now, we have to go,” Molly said as she dragged Hermione into the Floo.

Hermione, Ginny, and Molly stood in a large room, and Hermione felt déjà vu as she stepped forward and looked around. “I’ve been here before?”

Molly stayed silent when a House Elf popped into the room. “Mistress Malfoy will be with you shortly.” The Elf clicked her fingers, and a tray of beverages floated around them.

Molly took a shot of Firewhisky and put the glass back on the tray.

“Why are we at the Malfoy’s?” Hermione asked, but no one spoke. Hermione sighed and looked back at the House Elf. “You’re wearing clothes?”

“Yes, Miss Granger.” The Elf smiled. “After the war, Mistress Malfoy gave us all clothes. We are free elves.”

“Free? Then why are you still here?”

“We choose to be here, Miss,” The Elf said proudly. “It’s much different here now. Miss Granger has nothing to fear.”

Hermione smiled at the Elf. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Gabby,” the Elf replied. “Pleased to meet you.”

Hermione shook the elf’s proffered hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Narcissa entered the room at that moment, and Gabby disappeared. “Molly,” Narcissa said in greeting. “What brings you here?”

Hermione was even more confused. Narcissa was talking as if she and Molly were friends. Her tone welcoming, it held warmth and not the ice Hermione was expecting.

“You need to see for yourself,” Molly said and pointed to Hermione.

Narcissa looked at the young woman that Hermione has become. Her eyes narrowed, and she stepped closer to Hermione, taking the girls chin in her hand and examining her face.

“Hildegard!” Narcissa hissed as her hand dropped. “You saw Hildegard?”

“Y…yes.” Hermione stammered because the ice was now in Narcissa’s voice.

“I thought that Witch went back to Germany,” Narcissa said as she frowned. “Do you know what she gave you?”

“Ah, a potion to help me feel confident,” Hermione answered.

“She added in a little extra,” Narcissa said and summoned Gabby back into the room. “And I think I know why.” Narcissa looked at Molly, who wore a sheepish look on her face. Narcissa whispered to Gabby, and the Elf left them again.

“What kind of extra?” Hermione asked.

“You have Essence of Veela in your system,” Molly answered for Narcissa.

“I knew it!” Ginny almost screamed. “I knew it when I saw Harry react to Hermione. It was the same way Ron acted when he saw Fleur.”

“Very well observed, Miss Weasley.” Narcissa smiled and took a drink from the tray that was still floating in the room and sipped the amber liquid.

“What the hell is the Essence of Veela?” Hermione asked. Her tone expressed frustration and a little panic, but the potion held her emotions steady.

“It’s extracted from Veela blood,” Narcissa said, Gabby reappeared with a vial and handed to her master. “Thank you, Gabby. That will be all for tonight.”

The Elf nodded, bowed to the guests, and left.

“When ingested,” Molly continued. “It spreads into your bloodstream, making you appear as if you _are_ Veela.”

“What?” Hermione said, annoyed that her feelings remained calm, but her voice expressed her panic. “I start at the Ministry tomorrow. I can’t have Essence of Veela in my system! How do I get it out?”

“I’m afraid it has to run its course.” Narcissa handed Hermione the vial. “This is a potion, so a person won’t be affected by a Veela. It won’t eradicate the Essence of Veela, but it should lessen its effect.”

Hermione took the potion in one gulp. “How so?” Hermione asked after almost bringing the drink back up again. “Oh, my lord! That tastes like giants’ balls!”

Ginny burst out laughing, and Narcissa chuckled. Molly handed Hermione a glass of water to wash down the potion.

“How do you both know all this?” Hermione asked as she finally took a seat.

The other ladies also sat down, and Molly seemed flustered. “What? What is it?” Ginny asked as she looked from her mother to Narcissa and back again.

“Your mother and I were once the best of friends. Did you know that?” Narcissa said, and both Ginny and Hermione’s jaws dropped. “I guess not,” Narcissa continued. “Well, we were in our fourth year at Hogwarts and Molly had a crush on a boy. She wouldn’t tell me who it was, but I know he was in a higher year. Molly was so scared to ask this boy to be her date to a dance, so I took her to see Hildegard.”

“That’s how you know her,” Hermione said.

Narcissa nodded, and Molly was blushing profusely. “Hildegard made up a potion of ‘confidence’,” Narcissa said making air quotes with her fingers. “And gave it to Molly. It wasn’t until I realised who the boy was and how he and his friends reacted to Molly, that I realised who it was and doubted the potion.”

“Who was it?” Ginny asked.

“My husband. Lucius.”

Hermione spat out her sip of water, and it sprayed everywhere just as Ginny screamed “What?” and jumped to her feet.

Coughing on her water, Hermione finally recovered and looked at Molly. “You had a crush on Lucius Malfoy?”

“I was young!” Molly said, clearly embarrassed. “He was quite a dashing young man, and we had no idea that a war was going to be upon us at that stage.”

Ginny was almost hyperventilating and returned to her chair. “You always say that you and Dad were always in love as kids.”

“It was a silly crush, Ginny.” Molly turned in her chair to face her daughter. “I certainly wasn’t in love with Lucius. I was very jealous, though.”

“Of what?”

“Of who,” Molly said, her face still beetroot in colour. “Of Narcissa. I knew he had a crush on her, but she was refusing his advances. Because I had a crush on him, I thought maybe he’d…well, he’d date me instead.”

“Why would you think _that_?”

“Once upon a time, I wasn’t considered a blood traitor, Ginny. While I may not have the riches that Narcissa had, I have pure blood. We were all considered elite, even in my day.”

Ginny sat with her mouth open wide. “You’re a snob!”

Narcissa laughed, Hermione hid her laughter behind her hand, and Molly gasped. “I am not a snob! Now see here, Ginevra Weasley, times were very different when I was younger. None of us really heard about Voldemort till a year after. That’s when,” Molly stopped and looked at Narcissa.

“That’s when your mother and I stopped being friends,” Narcissa said, finishing the story.

“But how do you know about the Essence of Veela?” Hermione asked, breaking the conversation.

Narcissa sighed and beckoned the tray of drinks closer and refilled her glass. “When Lucius started flirting with Molly, I knew something was up. Not that Molly wasn’t sought after, because she had many suitors wanting her hand, but Lucius and I, well, we grew up together. The Prewett family, while a good family, was not aristocratic. Lucius just wouldn’t…” Narcissa trailed off as everyone knew what she meant.

Molly wasn’t rich. Lucius was from a family of considerable wealth, as were the Blacks. Narcissa would have made the perfect match.

“So,” Narcissa continued. “I dragged Molly to my home to see my mother.”

“Druella Black,” Hermione said as she remembered Sirius’ family tree.

Narcissa nodded. “She was a great Alchemist but was restricted to working from our home because of us children. She extracted some of Molly’s blood and examined it. She found the Essence of Veela in Molly’s system.”

Molly was rubbing a scar on her hand, but her blush had disappeared. “I never saw Hildegard for help again,” Molly said.

“We later discovered that Hildegard was rejected by Molly’s father when they were teens, or when he was a teen. Ever since then, she will go out of her way to make the Prewetts pay for her humiliation.” Narcissa explained.

“But I’m not a Prewett, she knew I was a Muggle born,” Hermione said, placing her empty glass on the tray as it floated by.

“She’d know of our connection, Hermione,” Molly said. “You’re not a nobody in the Magical world. Hildegard may be a powerful, old, witch, but her name won’t be in any history books or on Chocolate Frog Cards. Yours will.”

Hermione thought on it and looked at Narcissa again. “But how could you tell?”

“It changes your appearance in the slightest of ways. Your skin and eyes glow or shimmer. You’d have to know what you are looking for to notice it.”

Before Hermione could say anything else, an envelop suddenly appeared in front of Narcissa. Reading the note, Narcissa smiled. “Ah, wonderful. You may start next week in the second group of recruits. Draco will be in that group.”

“But how?” Hermione said, wanting to throw her arms around Narcissa in a hug.

“I had Gabby send a note to Lucius, he is currently at the Ministry,” Narcissa said and stood. Everyone else stood as well. “You should be OK in a few days, and the effects of the potion won’t be as drastic. A few heads may still turn though, so be careful.”

“I don’t know how I can begin to thank you,” Hermione said.

“Please. It’s the least I can do,” Narcissa said as everyone headed back to the Floo.

Ginny was asking many questions, but Molly looked at Hermione. “Are you coming with?”

“No, I’ll head home. It’s been a very long day.” Hermione replied, and Ginny and Molly disappeared in the Floo.

“Hermione,” Narcissa said as Hermione took a handful of Floo powder. “You really are the brightest witch of your age. You don’t need potions or liquid encouragement. You are going to do great things.”

Hermione dropped the Floo powder back in its bucket and threw her arms around Narcissa. “Thank you,” she said in Narcissa’s ear. “I can see why Draco thinks so highly of you.”

Pulling away, Narcissa was grinning which looked precisely like Draco’s grin. Hermione then disappeared through the Floo.

~~*~~

Two days had passed before Hermione dared to go out in public. She had several owls from Ginny and very apologetic ones from Harry. Pansy had stopped by to apologise, especially as Ron was angry at her. Although her relationship with Ron fizzled out, she was glad he was still here best friend. Seeing Pansy with Ron felt right for Hermione like they belonged together.

Hermione just sat down in Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour with a tub of Triple Chocolate ice-cream and a list of last-minute supplies for next week when Draco sat opposite her.

“You’re a hard woman to find,” Draco said as he snatched the list from Hermione.

“Draco!” Hermione tried to snatch it back, but she wasn’t a match to Draco’s Seeker skills. Giving up with a sigh, Hermione said, “What are you doing here?”

“Same as you by the looks of it,” Draco said as he read over Hermione’s list. “I heard that you moved your start date to next week.” Draco grinned. “You miss me, don’t you?”

Hermione was amazed that Draco was a friend now. If forgiving Pansy was a surprise, forgiving Draco was a shock to her system. But as they completed their eighth year at Hogwarts, she got to see a side to a lot of people that she never knew existed. But Draco was completely different. His smile was genuine, his conversation could match hers, he was a great competitor academically, and he had a warm, sweet side to him that she had never seen before.

It was Pansy that told her that Draco was always this boy, he just wore a mask for appearances. It was hard for Hermione to believe it, but soon enough she found that she, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Neville, Luna, and Seamus were a group. A group of close friends. When Christmas came around, and Hermione realised that Pansy was staying in the castle over the holiday, she invited her to the Weasley’s. Pansy and Ron have been together ever since. But right now, as she looked at Draco, she wondered if the Essence of Veela had Draco sitting in front of her and not their friendship.

“I miss kicking your arse in class,” Hermione said. “I beat you in almost everything.”

“Almost,” Draco said with a smile. “The Ministry is putting on a welcome party at the end of the month, and I wanted to know if you’d like to go with me.”

Hermione was confused. “We already arranged to go together. Pansy is organising the car…”

“No, Hermione,” Draco interrupted her. “I meant to go with me as my date.”

Hermione was shocked. She joked with Pansy and Ginny about how she could now see how attractive he was, but she never thought that he’d ever want to be with her romantically. She studied Draco and saw the vulnerability in his eyes. They were usually a cold, steel grey colour. As she looked at him, they were stormy and full of emotion.

Hermione sighed and realised it was the effects of the Essence of Veela. If she was going to be Draco’s date, she didn’t want to be asked under these conditions.

“I’m sorry, Draco,” Hermione said as she swiped the forgotten list off the table. “I have to go.”

Hermione locked herself away for the rest of the week. She ignored most of the owls, but what hurt her the most was that Draco didn’t once check in on her.

~~*~~

Her first day working at the Ministry of Magic was perfect. No heads turned, no one looked at her if they shouldn’t, and she was over the moon about that. Narcissa was right. She didn’t need any encouragement; she knew what she was doing and was confident in herself. Hermione only got a brief glance at Draco as she arrived, but they were separated to attend their own departments.

By lunchtime, she sat down at an empty table in the vast cafeteria when Pansy, Draco, Harry, and Ron joined her.

“How’s your first day going?” Harry asked her.

Hermione noticed Draco was busying himself with his lunch. “It’s going great. I’ve already started reading some parchments of legislation and noting how I can improve it.”

“That’s the spirit, Hermione,” Ron said with a laugh. “Throw yourself in and not enjoy your first day.”

“Ronald, saving the lives of House Elves and other creatures is a passion of mine. This _is_ fun for me.”

“Sorry,” Ron said, half heartedly as he took a huge bite of a burger.

Pansy laughed, and light conversation took hold around the table. Draco never looked at her once or even spoke to her. Hermione felt a sharp stab deep in her heart. She may not have seen Draco in a romantic way before, but they were supposed to be friends. Giving her the cold shoulder hurt, he should at least talk to her about what’s bothering him.

Hermione threw herself into her work. She didn’t want to think about Draco and romance. It was a silly notion. One afternoon as Draco was ignoring her again at lunch, she tried hard to recall where she may have given that impression. Hermione’s brain went through all her memories of their eighth year, and she gasped. It went unnoticed as everyone was intrigued by a story by Harry that she’d heard before.

Hermione didn’t realise it at the time because she wasn’t thinking about it. She was too overwhelmed by life after the war that she missed what was right in front of her. Hermione looked for Draco and sat next to him in class, but she never thought of it that way because Pansy was on her other side. She’d find him at lunch and sit with him in the Great Hall. But because the whole group was there, Hermione didn’t think of it any other way. She danced with Draco, and only with Draco, at school dances, she’d accompany him on Hogsmeade visits, she flirted with him, and he flirted back.

How could she have missed all of this?

Hermione left the table, not hearing the calls from her friends. She left early for the day, saying she was sick. Hermione went home and cried.

~~*~~

The night of the welcome party, Hermione was getting ready with Pansy and Ginny. Hermione absorbed herself in her work, lunch meetings became less to non-existent as they all got busy. Outings were hard because Draco either didn’t show up or he’d spend all his time with Blaise. Hermione couldn’t find a chance to talk to him, and she wanted to speak to him in person, not a letter.

Hermione caved by that morning. She sent him an owl to ask how he was, and she was looking forward to spending time with him and the others away from work. He replied that he changed plans and was going with Blaise and a few other people in their car. Hermione’s heart broke, and it took everything she had to not cry. She didn’t want to be humiliated in front of her friends. First her episode with the potion and Hildegard and now Draco.

“Hey, are you OK?” Pansy said as she stopped applying make-up to Hermione’s face when she noticed the tears.

“I’m sorry,” Hermione said as she wiped her eyes. “It’s been a hard few weeks.”

“I know,” Pansy replied and resumed her work on Hermione. “I’ve barely had any time with Ron because of the raids.”

“Same with Harry and me,” Ginny added. “It’s super difficult when he can’t even owl me.”

“I know, right?” Pansy said.

Hermione breathed deeply to calm her emotions. An hour later they were piled in the car and on their way. Hermione lost herself in the conversation. She was nervous, but also couldn’t wait to find Draco. She had to apologise to him and set things right.

Hermione was first out of their car, and she raced inside the venue. The room was packed, but Hermione knew she could seek Draco out. After a few minutes, she found him at the refreshment table.

“Draco,” Hermione said, but she was more nervous than she thought, and his name was a mere whisper in the crowded room. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Draco.”

Draco turned, and his smile faded when he saw her. “Hello, Hermione.”

His voice was cold, the warmth in him was gone. “Can I talk to you for a moment, alone?” Hermione said, her heart thumping in her chest.

Draco was silent for a moment. “There’s a room over here,” Draco said and took Hermione’s hand and led her through the crowd.

Once inside the small room, Draco released Hermione’s hand and stared at her. “So?” He said when Hermione didn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry,” Hermione said, tears pooling in her eyes. “I didn’t know if it was you asking or the Essence of Veela.”

Draco opened and closed his mouth. Words failed him until his anger got the better of him. “I thought we were on the same page. We’ve been flirting and spending all this time together, and it means nothing to you.”

“That’s not how it is.” Hermione tried to explain, but Draco spoke over her.

“Do you think my mother is that stupid? She sent the antidote to me and my father the night you saw her. I have never been under the influence of some potion, Hermione. I asked you because I want you and you rejected me. You hurt me, Hermione.”

This time Hermione was lost for words and her tears finally fell. She took a deep breath in and wiped her tears away. “I didn’t want to know if we could ever be together, so I made myself believe that it was just us as new friends and nothing more. It wasn’t til you stopped talking to me that it all started to fall into place. I let myself think about it.”

“But you hurt me too, Draco,” Hermione said as she found anger over grief. “You could have spoken to me. You could have owled, but you shut me out. You hurt me too.” Hermione wiped more tears away as silence filled the room.

Once Hermione was calm, she saw Draco just as she saw him that day in Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. His eyes stormed over with emotion, his face showing vulnerability, and it made Hermione melt inside.

“I didn’t know I wanted you until I did,” Hermione said in barely a whisper. “I’m so…”

Hermione was cut off by Draco’s lips on hers. She was surprised but quickly relaxed in his arms. Hermione opened her mouth for him when his tongue licked her lips. There was a hunger in him that she matched, and he kissed her with a depth that didn’t quite feel close enough. A moan escaped her lips and Draco adjusted and kissed her over and over. Her legs were getting weak, her heart hammered in her chest, butterflies filled her belly, and desire pooled deep down inside of her.

Hermione pulled out of their kiss first. Lack of oxygen was becoming a problem, and she looked at Draco as he too tried to regain his breath. Hermione mentally kicked herself. Maybe she could have had Draco long ago, back in school. They could have had so much time together, and she missed it.

“Don’t,” Draco said, breaking her train of thought.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t retreat. Don’t leave me again.”

It was then that Hermione realised that he knew her better than anyone. He could read her in a way no one else got. Hermione lunged at Draco, her lips crashed upon him, backing him up against a wall. She tried to tell him what she was feeling in her kiss.

Neither Hermione nor Draco knew how long they locked themselves away, their lips never leaving each other’s as they relished in new feelings. However, they rejoined their friends, hand in hand.

“Well, about bloody time!” Ron yelled and clapped when he saw Hermione and Draco.

“I figured you two found a room,” Blaise said which made Hermione and Draco laugh.

Hermione now realised that potions and Essence of Veela were not needed. She may have lost time with Draco and lost her confidence somewhere along the line, but now she has all the time in the world. She promised herself she was always going to be present, so she never missed Draco ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Pureblood Muggle for your help naming Hildegard :)


End file.
